Dimensional Heroes Bonds
by jexi the hunter
Summary: A series of conversations between characters as they bond closer with one another.
1. Leonora and Aelita

Leonora: Hmm… I think I'm getting the hang of all of this world-traveling. But I still have a ways to go before I can call myself a true hero.

Aelita: You don't have that far if you ask me.

Leonora: Ah! Oh, A-Aelita. I didn't notice you were here.

Aelita: It's fine...I didn't hear that much.

Leonora: Say, Aelita. What's it like travelling with those guys?

Aelita: Its very interesting. I've made many friends and travelled to places I never knew existed.

Leonora: I figured you've been through a lot. After all, you've been in the Dimensional Heroes since the very beginning.

Aelita: Yes. When I was whisked there, we had just defeated XANA and...I was grieving for my father. But being there, I met some incredible people to bring me out of it. Ichigo, Davis, Dan and Luffy.

Leonora: Every journey begins with a single moment, as they say.

Aelita: Since then, we've been through so much. And though two of them are no longer with us, I'm glad to still have the other two...the ones who I see as pair of older brothers to me.

Leonora: Bonds like that tend to make things more lively, that's for sure."

Aelita: Yes. We'll have these bonds even if someday we can no longer see one another. Even when that day comes, I'll live my life with those memories deep in my heart.

Leonora: As will I. Those kinds of bonds can never be broken, no matter what obstacles are faced.

Aelita: Then that makes you a hero already.


	2. David and Sectonia

David: Phew… It seemed like only yesterday when you descended to Akihabara and saved me. Now look how far we've gotten.

Sectonia: It's kind of amusing how these things work out sometimes. But it was all because we pulled each other through thick and thin.

David: Yeah. We sure have been through a lot, haven't we?

Sectonia: And our journey has only just begun.

David: That's right. We may have gotten far now, but we'll never know where our adventures take us. But...are you sure you're okay with this? You're leaving a lot behind.

Sectonia: I'm certain. After all, Floralia wouldn't accept a queen like me anyway. Journeying with you is my way of atoning for my sins.

David: The time will come when you'll face them again, but for now, just do what you can. After all, you set out to redeem yourself, right?

Sectonia: That's right. Plus… I've...actually grown to like you.

David: You… You have?

Sectonia: That's right. You are the reason I got on this in the first place. So, we will face whatever comes our way...together.

David: Wouldn't want it any other way.


	3. Volta and Natsu

Volta: Why am I here? I feel like this isnt my place, but.. For some reason…

Natsu: Hey, what the heck are you doing sitting out here?

Volta: Ah...Natsu. What an...unexpected surprise.

Natsu: What were you talking about? You said you feel like this isn't a place for you.

Volta: Well, im not like all of you. Im not from Fiore like you and the rest of Fairy tail, im not from anywhere you know. Im just someone who learned of your magic from the Magic Universe. So why did you accept me?

Natsu: Because you seemed like a great friend to have.

Volta: A friend? Is that how you all see me? Is that how Fairy Tail is?

Natsu: It's how we see you. How we see someone with their own share of sins.

Volta: Really? Well… it's nice to see you accept me. I always thought Fairy Tail was known for smashing things.

Natsu: We're a guild who helps people. It's not all smashing.

Volta: Huh. Well, i guess i can take your word on that. The truth is… being here and not part of the Sages anymore makes me happy. I can really make my friend smile as she watches over me.

Natsu: That's what i wanna hear.

Volta: So… what advice can you give me for being in this alliance? Anyone i should talk to or anything?

Natsu: Just go with the flow. And just talk with anyone you feel comfortable with.

Volta: I'll keep that in mind. Thank you.


	4. Shun and Sheena

Shun: Don't fall behind or you're gonna get lost again.

Sheena: Cool your jets. I'm not exactly the most graceful ninja in the worlds. I just...have the worst luck when it comes to pitfalls.

Shun: Sigh. I guess we should take a break for you to catch up than.

Sheena: I really need to do something about that. I can't worry about falling in pitfalls for the rest of my life.

Shun: Then you need to learn to leap from high places like trees. I became skilled at it with Spinarak in the Lost Woods.

Sheena: You're right. I guess I just can't shake my doubts off. When I was little, I tried to form a pact with Volt. I failed, and a lot of people got hurt as a result. When I tried a second time with Lloyd and his friends, Corrin sacrificed himself to protect me. If I'm not getting myself hurt, I'm getting others killed. I really am pathetic, aren't I…?

Shun: You're only pathetic if you don't pick yourself up and try again.

Sheena: I know. I mean, I wouldn't have formed all of those pacts if I had just stopped then and there.

Shun: Believe it or not, I've been where your at. When a certain blue hero joined up, it felt like I was being shifted out due to wanting to use our strongest more. So I left when we reached Hyrule in order to grow stronger with my perfect link.

Sheena: I know what you mean. I'm good for all of these spirits I have, but...not a lost else.

Shun: Then maybe you should consider strengthening your bond with them as well as your perfect link. Good things can happen when relations deepen. (Enter's Burst)

Sheena: Whoa! That really is neat! Maybe I should try working with Ninjask when we're not too busy.

Shun: You've spent some time with one another...I'm certain you can obtain it too. And when you do...we should spar here again...over a pit trap filled field.

Sheena: Er, right. Count on it! I better get started.


	5. Kirumi and Sanji

Sanji: Kirumi! What the heck are you doing in here? Someone like you shouldn't be wasting in the kitchen.

Kirumi: I appreciate your concern, Sanji. But...there is still the hypothetical event in which you go through with the wedding. Someone will have to fill in for you while you're gone.

Sanji: I see. So they've told you about that, didn't they? Well, probably better you than Luffy. I caught him cooking in here once and all it ended up was being a poisonous mess.

Kirumi: The thought of envisioning something like that is rather...unsightly.

Sanji: Don't. Besides, without me, these guys would have gone hungry a long time ago. At least with you, they won't starve to death.

Kirumi: Then why leave?

Sanji: I don't have a choice. I have obligations. Mainly to the Baratie.

Kirumi: The Baratie… The people there must be most dear to you.

Sanji: It's just a small floating restaurant. But it's the chefs I gotta protect. Mostly the old man. Without him, I wouldn't have made it here.

Kirumi: He seems to be more family than employer.

Sanji: He kind of is. More of a father to me than my real one. He even gave up his leg just to feed me when we were stranded.

Kirumi: He went that far for you. My apologies. I didn't know that was why he meant so much to you.

Sanji: Its fine. Besides, even when I do leave...I'm gonna come back. I promise.

Kirumi: And we will all be waiting for the day you do. I swear, on my moniker as the Ultimate Maid.

Sanji: Loyalty...sounds good from such a beautiful lady. Just promise….that none of those guys die while I'm gone.

Kirumi: I promise. I will do everything I can to keep them all alive.


	6. Connor and Mary

Connor: Dang, I wish I could make this chest cavity wound go away, but this light really made my body all weird… maybe I should go for plastic surgery…

Mary: Connor?

Connor: Whoa, Mary?! Sorry, I was just uh… checking on this wound I got here, y'see it? (Shows chest cavity wound)

Mary: Is that...from when Brainiac attacked?

Connor: That metal tentacle of his punched a hole right through me, got my heart too. I thought i was dead, if it weren't for the light. So this wound here is all weird, veins showing, and you can see a faint grey light where my heart is. So, yeah… you could say that light is what's keeping my heart goin. If it wasn't for the Enhanced phenomenon...I wouldn't be here.

Mary: I feel where you are. During a fight a long time ago...I lost the use of my legs. But...the Enhanced Phenomenon...it helped me to walk again. I can go and see places that I've never been.

Connor: You and me both, Mary. I see that you care for Hope a lot. What is that relationship are you his uh...girlfriend?

Mary: What? Hahaha. Don't get me wrong, Hope is a good person but he's not really my type. Though...while I am getting along with him...there was a point in my life where I...hated him.

Connor: Seriously?

Mary: When I was in the hospital, he never even showed up to visit me once. Never even bothered to send a letter or flowers. But...when Ricardo visited, he would always tell me that Hope couldn't visit cause he was trying to save the worlds and then give me these very elaborate gifts. I knew he was lying about Hope, but seeing him trying to keep me from hating him...it was sweet.

Connor: You shouldn't hate Hope for what he did back then. He was just getting over the stuff in the past his own way. Deep down, i think he still cared for you, he just wanted to hide from his past. Luckily, i can say he's over it, and you and him can spend all the time you want together.

Mary: That's the same as running away from your problems. Hope is sweet but...he wasn't there for me at all. And he tried to make Ricardo seem like the bad guy. Where was he when I was alone, huh? Going off without a care.

Connor: Look...I don't know him or speak for his character. But I know he cares for you. Just has a hard time showing it.

Mary: Fine. I'll give him that much. But...those days are over. Now I just work to keep the worlds safe on my own merit.

Connor: There we go. Now if only I could fill the hole in my chest or heart or...whatever this is.


	7. Iida and Zinia

Iida: Ha...there. Its another victory for me.

Zinia: How is this possible? We have the same power and yet you keep beating me.

Iida: To be honest, it took me years of training to get proper control over my quirk.

Zinia: And all I've done is train since I joined. And those other groups keep trying to push me to see how fast and how powerful my limbs are.

Iida: Well that's no way to treat someone like you. I believe you should embrace your speed instead of brute force.

Zinia: Yeah. I was star on the track team before these events, I don't need someone focusing on raw power.

Iida: If it helps, perhaps we could get together and race one another to improve our powers.

Zinia: Only if you're okay with me outracing you next time.

Iida: I find that to be quite hard to believe but I suppose people can dream.

Zinia: Okay, three, two, one, go!

Iida: You mean now?! Wait up!


	8. Kabuki and Mineta

Mineta: Hehehe. Show me those goods, girls.

Kabuki: Doing something, Mineta?

Mineta: Ahhhh! I wasn't doing a thing!

Kabuki: You were trying to sneak a peek at the girls again, weren't you? I guess some things just never change. Ogami, Vashyron, Brook, Zelos… The girls have to deal with that from them a lot.

Mineta: I wasn't peeping! I was...checking for holes so other guys can't peep.

Kabuki: Really? But look, I completely understand. You were just...trying to find a body type suitable for a possible mate.

Mineta: What the? That's the weirdest explanation of peeping in the world.

Kabuki: So you were peeping.

Mineta: Uh...I mean...oh please don't hurt me!

Kabuki: Take this! (Tried to slap Mineta but ends up hitting one of the Pop Off balls) Ugh…

Mineta: Yes! Quirk saves the day!

Kabuki: Alright, you got me. But now I see why Master doesn't do that. He's too decent of a guy.

Mineta: Yeah, Ishihara is kinda cool and stuff.

Kabuki: Believe it or not, the first time we met, I tried to kill him. But it was only after I found out he was Chikasu Ishihara's son that I realized how much of a mistake it was taking that contract.

Mineta: That is so inspiring to hear. Hopefully you two continue to work well together. Now if you'll excuse me...I have more pressing matters to attend to.

Kabuki: Think I've forgotten?

Mineta: Ah! Help! She's trying to kill me!

Kabuki: Get back here!


	9. Yaoyorozu and Rainbow Dash

Rainbow: Hey, Yaoyorozu! Where are ya? Everyone's busy and I need a sparring partner. Hello? (Sees Yaoyorozu with a mountain of books.) What is?

Yaoyorozu: Oh...forgive me. I didn't here you come in.

Rainbow: What is all this? Encyclopedias?

Yaoyorozu: It's part of my training. To better know how objects are put together.

Rainbow: To each their own. You've seem to be doing more of that as of late. Are you uh… still thinking about that loss at the Sports Festival to Tokoyami?

Yaoyorozu: In a way. It was just...I was defeated easily and I had to work hard to enter UA.

Rainbow: Look, everyone has off days.

Yaoyorozu: Its more than that. I felt weak.

Rainbow: Yeah...I've been there more times than I can count.

Yaoyorozu: What do you mean?

Rainbow: Well, awhile back, I had this friend named Terra. He was strong, powerful and he got me. But...some bad things happened...and I couldn't save him. Point is, you can't let a single loss rule your life.

Yaoyorozu: Is that why you act so...hotheaded?

Rainbow: It's just a front. Just because I show off and act like someone who doesn't care much doesn't mean I'm not serious.

Yaoyorozu: I see. You do really care for everyone in the end. I respect that.

Rainbow: What about you? Do you wanna be a hero and protect everyone?

Yaoyorozu: I do.

Rainbow: Then get back out there and try your best. Show them the best you you can be!

Yaoyorozu: Yes! I'm going to do it! (Runs off.)

Rainbow: That a girl. Wait, why did I come in here again? Ah nuts! Wait, I never got an answer on sparring! (Runs after)


	10. Pit and Colette

Colette: To go on another journey through worlds… It's...actually a really good experience.

Pit: I hear that, my fellow angel!

Colette: Hello, Pit. I see you've been doing well.

Pit: Heck yeah. Its never ending craziness when it comes to these groups. But there's been something I've been wondering...are you really an angel?

Colette: That's right. Although, technically I'm still human.

Pit: Huh? I don't get it. You're an angel yet you aren't?

Colette: Becoming an angel is like a rite of passage for a Chosen. As we progress, we lose more of our humanity.

Pit: What? That's not right. Becoming an angel should be becoming pure and getting wings. You should be able to fly when you become one.

Colette: This coming from one who can't even fly on his own.

Pit: Don't remind me. Can't fly, can't swim...can't even read.

Colette: It was a system to find a suitable vessel for the Goddess Martel. I had succumbed to it, but was able to retain my humanity thanks to Lloyd's necklace.

Pit: Oh...I see. Sorry...I was hoping you were an actual angel with wings and all. I was gonna ask if you knew how to fly so you could show me.

Colette: Of course I can. The wings were one of the things that stayed with me.

Pit: So that makes you a real angel. And we both serve goddesses too. You serve Martel, I serve Lady Palutena. We'll do our best for our goddesses.

Colette: That's right, and for the sake of our friends.

Pit: Yeah! All of our pals!


	11. Shuichi and Izuku

Izuku: Hey, Shuichi! There's another target on the right!

Shuichi: I got it! (Blasts it with his Wispon)

Izuku: Okay...I think we can call it here for today. That was intense.

Shuichi: I know. Thank goodness for these Wispons. It's because of these things that I can even fight.

Izuku: Yeah...you're a lot more dependable that I am. I can't use my power at 100 percent without ending up in a hospital bed.

Shuichi: So, that quirk of yours. You really got it from All Might himself?

Izuku: Yeah. Its a secret, but this is a quirk that can be passed on. One for All. The only ones who know are the Dimensional Heroes, Hope Squad and Brave Adventurers. None of my class or the other groups know. I've been trying to control its strength but my body isn't used to it yet.

Shuichi: You'll get there, I'm sure of it. I couldn't have gone through Danganronpa without support from Kaede and Kaito.

Izuku: Yeah. I watched the show all the way through. I'm...sorry for what happened. I know you tried to save them.

Shuichi: I don't blame myself...I blame those who even supported that show to begin with.

Izuku: Honestly...we're both a lot alike. We both started with nothing and in the end...that's what started us on this path.

Shuichi: That's right. It was because of that no one expected much from us.

Izuku: True. But...that's all change. We're going to make both our dreams come true. I'll become...my world's greatest hero!

Shuichi: And I'll live up to my mantle as the Ultimate Detective, and shine a light on the path to the truth!

Both: We won't be helpless or weak. We'll...make a name for ourselves!


	12. Korra and Asta

Korra: Hey Asta, how you do…

Asta: Gah! (bleeds from nose) no, i can't be swayed by someone else! My heart belongs to sister Lily!

Korra: Wait a minute Asta, are you seriously in love with… a nun? You know nuns can't marry right?

Asta: I don't care. We'll find a way around it.

Korra: Well, i see you're as stubborn about the rules as ever. Lemme guess, you think you can marry anyone you want when you become the next Magic Emperor?

Asta: No...my heart only belongs to sister Lily. And no one else. And I must get through this evil task.

Korra: Evil? You're doing the teams' laundry.

Asta: Not exactly easy when you're from a world where magic is everything in life and you got no magic talent.

Korra: Oh, right… Your world's not exactly that technologically advanced.

Asta: Yeah. Everything depends on how much magic you have. Where I come from, not a lot of people in the village have a lot of it. Me and Yuno are actually the first from there to join the Magic Knights. We wanna be able to keep our village alive and make sure no one suffers.

Korra: Nice conviction, it's almost like what i'm trying to uphold, being the avatar and all. But here's what i wanted to talk to you about. It's about your Squad, the Black Bulls. I'm a little worried they might suspect the wrong thing and you'll get in trouble for it.

Asta: They'll know I'll be fine. I'm not too worried and they shouldn't be too worried about me too.

Korra: I hope we get to meet them someday. It should be pretty nice to get acquainted with them, right?

Asta: You guys would get along famously. Maybe one day. For now...I'm happy with the friends I got.

Korra: That's all cool to me. Oh and uh… be sure to write to your village. I bet your friends back home won't believe the stuff you're doing. Even Sister Lily, bet she'd like to hear about your adventures so far.

Asta: Yes she would. Now to get back to work.

Korra: Wait, that next load belongs to…(scream from Asta)...Robin. Oh...stay strong...Asta.


	13. Jack and Ramona

Jack: Hey, Ramona. Got a sec to talk?

Ramona: Sure. What's going on?

Jack: Its about that bag you're always carrying around. I've noticed you take out a lotta stuff from it. So I wonder...is that some kind of law? Like Law of Storage or something?

Ramona: Nah. At the time, I didn't think it like that. This bag is...kind of like its own pocket dimension.

Jack: A pocket dimension? So you could actually store as much stuff as you could in there and it wouldn't feel heavy at all.

Ramona: That's right. I use this to carry parcels around back when I was a delivery girl.

Jack: You know...now that I know that. I'm tempted to steal it from you now. A bag like that would make stealing a lot easier.

Ramona: Don't bother. It's symbolic of the emotional baggage that I used to carry with me.

Jack: Symbolism doesn't matter to a thief. If its valuable in either money or sentiment...it's a target for a thief.

Ramona: Plus, it also carries my weapons. Without it, I can't fight.

Jack: Then I guess you'd have to be on constant guard when I'm around. Cause I might be after you when this alliance is over.

Ramona: I wouldn't worry too much about that. With the guys we've got, it would take a whole army just to get close. Still, what I would give to be as carefree as you. Maybe then, I'd learn to deal with...them.

Jack: Them?

Ramona: My seven Evil Exes. I've been hearing rumors that they're making a comeback.

Jack: They're members of this D list organization called the Dark Forces. It's nothing to hype over. I've actually gone and stolen from them dozens of times and never got caught.

Ramona: They may be total jokes, but that doesn't make it all the less shocking. Especially since we were sure that Scott pummeled them all last time. It's...just a personal matter for me and him. Nothing for you to concern yourself with.

Jack: It is if they start messing with you again. How about next time I steal from them...I stab one of them in the leg. Seems fair.

Ramona: Thank you. It would definitely help.

Jack: No worries. And as payment, you can give me the bag.

Ramona: You're not getting your hands on it that easily. Wouldn't be a challenge for you if I did.

Jack: Heh. Worth a try. Seems you aren't as gullible as I thought. Guess I gotta bring my A game. Later.

Ramona: I don't like how he said that.


	14. Ming and Juvia

Juvia: Oooh...there she is. No good jiangshi harpy.

Ming: You talking about me? What's going on?

Juvia: You! I know your game. I know you have a mad crush and love on someone.

Ming: Wh-what?! What made you assume that?

Juvia: The way you look lovesick, the way you swoon...I've even seen you secretly sewing...romantic clothing!

Ming: If you think it's Gray, it isn't, I can assure you that.

Juvia: Then who is it? Jexi? Hope? David?

Ming: N-not so loud! But… Yeah, it's David. But… I'm starting to wonder if he really is happy with Sectonia.

Juvia: You cannot surrender this battlefield of love! Fight until he is yours!

Ming: You do remember I tried to kill her once already, right? But that was before I even met him. I didn't know who he was back then. And now, look at the accomplishments they made together. How can I possibly compete with that?

Juvia: Then all you can hope is get his attention and get close to him the moment Sectonia leaves his side. Then never let go. Then he'll profess his love to you, you'll be married and have 3 children.

Ming: That's...a bit much. But I can see where all this devotion to Gray stems from.

Juvia: He is my one and only and we both love each other very much.

Ming: There's my problem. David and Sectonia are very close, but they're very good at hiding it. They even swore to destroy the Dimension Mirror together. Kind of tough to come up with something that can top that.

Juvia: There is...we endanger David's life and you go and rescue him.

Ming: He's too observant for something like that. He'll pick up on it right away. Besides, how many times has he needed saving? And every time it happens Sectonia ends up the one doing the saving. I have this feeling that in the end… the two of us will settle the matter ourselves.

Juvia: Yes. A fight to the death for your love! That's perfect!

Ming: Just where does she get that energy, anyway…?

Juvia: Ah! I think I hear my beloved getting out of the shower. I'm sorry but I must depart.

Ming: Er, right. Nice talking to you! (Juvia walks off after Gray) Whew… That was close. Just a little longer and I would've ended up like her.


	15. Morgana and Zephyr

Zephyr: Thought id find you here, kitty. Are you looking for some milk?

Mona: How many times do I have to tell you guys, I'm not a cat!

Zephyr: Well… you look like a cat. Not much to argue about there.

Mona: Okay, I do look like one but that doesn't make me one. What would you call a creature that likes fish, grooms itself and licks up milk?

Zephyr: Look, no offense to you, but you have cat mannerisms. But it's hard to believe you're human in a past life.

Mona: Uh...not how it works exactly. Honestly, I don't really remember much before I came into existence.

Zephyr: So you don't even know if you're human?

Mona: No...but that doesn't mean I won't stop trying to become one.

Zephyr: I know what you mean, overcoming destiny and all that. You don't really know what your fate is until you make it.

Mona: Exactly. I'm changing my fate.

Zephyr: Well, I hope you'll be able to change it than. I look forward to seeing you human.

Mona: Same here. Now...is that milk thing still open?


	16. Tulip and Raine

Tulip: Okay...I've put this off long enough. Its time. (Picks up a book and starts reading)

Raine: Reading something interesting, Tulip?

Tulip: I'm studying the laws of each universe for the Entrance Exams of the Universal Police Academy.

Raine: I see. It's a very interesting thing to read upon. Especially since each universe operates differently.

Tulip: Yes. And the one we hail from has the most laws out of all of them. But I swear to have them all memorized. The only way to get closer to my dream.

Raine: Yes...joining the police and leading. May I ask why?

Tulip: Well, believe it or not...the night I got my abilities as an Enhanced was the same night I was saved by one of their officers. Seeing his bravery was what made me divert from my tribe and work towards this goal.

Raine: That kind of effect does tend to bring that kind of inspiration.

Tulip: Its more than that. If I join, it'll bring our races one step closer to peace. Between Humans, elves and half elves.

Raine: That will be something to look forward to. Half-elves have suffered discrimination all of their lives. Humans because of their envy of us being able to use magic, and elves because they feel we're tainted with human blood.

Tulip: Exactly why I want to end that discrimination once and for all. Half elves aren't to be despised...rather they should be a bridge that connects elves and humans.

Raine: An interesting take. It feels nice to be friends with at least one good elf.

Tulip: My thoughts exactly. Now...if you don't mind...I still need to finish page 1.


	17. Kokoro and Leonis

Kokoro: So, Leonis. Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?

Leonis: Yes. There are actually. I've called you in to offer an apology on behalf of my father's actions against all of you.

Kokoro: Yeah… He was pretty much always like that, wasn't he?

Leonis: Yes. He was a cruel man and all I could do was brag about my family name and try earning his approval. I even attended the Summoner's Academy just for that.

Kokoro: Honestly, I'm confused as to why. First he goes on about family, then he says he wants humanity to be the supreme species, and then he says he fights for nobility. It was clear from the get-go he was only in it for himself.

Leonis: True...but he was still a powerful summoner. Just once I wanted him to be proud of me...to make it feel like we actually had a normal family...instead of one built up on lies.

Kokoro: And unfortunately, thanks to Innominat, the day will never come…

Leonis: Yes. But though his death, my eldest sister will take over and it will allow me time to work on building the legacy he had lied about. Not one of supremacy...but one of unity.

Kokoro: That's a pretty big goal to strive for.

Leonis: Yeah, especially when backed up by one as strong as you.

Kokoro: Strong, me? You saw how I was in the UA Sports Festival. I couldn't even get past the first round of the finals.

Leonis: You gave it your all. Besides, you share blood with the dragons...one of the most powerful creatures ever to exist.

Kokoro: Thanks. That really means a lot.

Leonis: My pleasure. In fact, I hope the two of us can spar some time. My summons against your might.

Kokoro: I will be looking forward to that. Just be careful when I go all-out.

Leonis: I will be more than ready.


	18. Mikan and Abby

Mikan: Abby… th-thanks for helping me restock all of the medical supplies for the beacon. I kept putting this off because… well gravity is known to hate me.

Abby: It's no trouble at all. Supplements is an app of mine. So organizing these is no hard task.

Mikan: I just want to say… that i keep thinking about your real body and… how its vulnerable to any disease with little immunity. I wish there was a way i could help together with Chopper and Jude but… i dont think id be much help.

Abby: True. My real body is stuck in a sterile room with no interaction with the outside and a cure to it is years off...but I wouldn't call you useless. You know of first aid, medicine and making patients feel comfortable. That is not useless.

Mikan: A lot of people used to think otherwise. I was abused by everyone i know, even my parents. They forced me do do things like….

Abby: Please don't tell me. I would rather not know. Just...trust my words.

Mikan: Okay...I will.

Abby: Good. Now how about we finish things up here before this takes all day.

Mikan: Uh...sure. Uh oh! (trips)

Abby: And I spoke too soon. Don't worry. I'll help you up.


	19. Harumi and David

Harumi: Wow...just the two of us alone. Its been some time since we had this.

David: Tell me about it. Given everything that's happened, we never got to see each other for two years.

Harumi: Yeah. We were both lucky just to survive the Tragedy. And even after I was in danger every day. I was almost thrown off a mountain for crying out loud.

David: Geez… They really didn't treat outsiders well, didn't they?

Harumi: No. They treated me differently because I wasn't from there. If it wasn't for Zexi, I wouldn't even be here.

David: I guess I owe him one for that. It definitely wasn't like all that paranormal activity back home before everything went to hell.

Harumi: Yeah. Compared to what I went through, that stuff was tame. But I did miss civilization all that time.

David: I'm sure you did. Well, since our teams will be together for a while, we have a lot of stuff to catch up on.

Harumi: Totally. I've been eager to learn what you've been up to since we split up.

David: Oh-ho. Where to begin? There is so much to talk about, I have no idea where to start.

Harumi: It's okay. Just take it slow and start with the important stuff.

David: Alright. Well, it all started one day when I was surrounded by Monokumas…


	20. Petra and Teba

Teba: Petra, do we mind if we have a chat, bird to bird?

Petra: Um… O-of course. Something you wanted to talk about?

Teba: I need to ask. What was it like living among humans?

Petra: Well, at first, it was kind of scary, but with everyone getting used to paranormal activity and seeing me for the real me, things have actually gotten better.

Teba: So, it took you awhile for you to get accepted. I see. Interesting. For me, humans are a rare sight since I had never seen any before. I had assumed all of them were wiped our years ago when Calamity Ganon revived.

Petra: That sounds very tragic. I wouldn't have thought a single being would be capable of that before all of this.

Teba: There are forces we barely understand. Such as spirits or Divine Beasts. I didn't even think your friends would have been able to take on the beast or free it.

Petra: Yeah, they've pretty much lived their lives challenging the impossible.

Teba: Challenging the impossible. Just like the champion Revali. He flew higher than any Rito thought possible. Even went as far as taking out four targets in a second. He was a legend.

Petra: Sounds really impressive. He really has set the bar for you guys.

Teba: True. But if one Rito could do it, then another can as well. Maybe even someone like you could surpass him one day.

Petra: Perhaps so. Until that day comes, we just keep pushing ourselves to get stronger and tougher.

Teba: We can start with using updrafts to fly higher. That will be the start. Let's get to work.


	21. Hope and Jack

Hope: Hey bro, got a minute or two?

Jack: Normally I say no...but this day's been boring so..sure.

Hope: I wanted to ask you about all that stuff David said back in Wild World. Sure he was under stress but… did it really mean that much to you?

Jack: Not really. Guy was blowing steam. But he was really hitting a few nerves.

Hope: Look, i'm sorry this whole alliance thing isn't really your cup of tea. And i know i haven't been the best brother to you or Daisy or… well practically all of my family. You're right, if i hadn't left, no bad things would've happened.

Jack: Well I wouldn't have said that. Were it not for your cowardly move, I wouldn't have pursued my passion.

Hope: Really? My desertion let to your thieving spree?

Jack: I didnt think id have to tell you this, but so long as you don't tell anyone, i'll spill.

Hope: My lips are sealed. So what is it you were saying?

Jack: (Sighs) Well, back when you supposedly were killed, i had a big hole in my heart. Eventually one day i boarded the Crown Petone to make a big heist. I was able to get in and out while the Universal Villains and Descole were busy with their little "Game of Death", and when i grabbed a boat and sailed off...when I did...I thought I saw a blue angel ascending in the sky. It kind of looked like you...signifying...that this was what I was meant to do.

Hope: Wow… i didn't know you had that kind of inspiration. So really David was wrong in a few ways.

Jack: Maybe. And maybe he has a point. Maybe I am just being selfish, but...if there's something worth stealing, I steal it. Nothing anyone says is going to change that.

Hope: Don't let anyone get you down alright? Besides, i wouldn't want my little brother having an identity crisis. Youre a thief, you always will be.

Jack: Yeah. I make my own course. No one tells me how to run it.


	22. Zelos and Sanji

Sanji: Hm? Zelos? Didn't expect to see you all the way out here.

Zelos: Just thinking about a few things.

Sanji: Nothing about the girls, I bet.

Zelos: Nah, just some memories from my past. You're not the only one that's had a tragic family past. On that day, Meltokio had a record snowfall.

Sanji: What exactly are you blabbering about?

Zelos: Ah, just a story about the past. I suddenly felt like talking about it.

Sanji: Well, if you want to talk, go right ahead.

Zelos: I was so excited to see snow for the first time, and I made a snowman in the garden with my mother. Then suddenly, the snowman fell apart. Before I knew what was going on, red snow started to fall.

Sanji: Red...snow?

Zelos: It was my mother's blood. She was murdered… As she fell, she grabbed my shoulder and told me… "You should never have been born."

Sanji: That's… That's horrible!

Zelos: My mother probably loved somebody else. But because of the oracle of Cruxis, she had to marry the Chosen at the time, my father. And the old man had another woman as well.

Sanji: But none of that was your fault!

Zelos: The magic that killed my mother...was meant for me.

Sanji: What?

Zelos: They targeted me because I was the next Chosen. My mother was caught in the crossfire. The one who tried to kill me was Seles' mother. They executed her and Seles was placed under house arrest in the abbey.

Sanji: So that's what happened…

Zelos: I never wanted to be the Chosen. I spent every moment of my life wishing I could just run away.

Sanji: Chosens lead difficult lives. I can only imagine what that's like… But I can still understand how hard that must be.

Zelos: Sorry. Kinda hard to think of anything to say to a story like that, right?

Sanji: Don't worry about it. But why did you decide to tell me?

Zelos: I should've never been born.

Sanji: Why do you say that?!

Zelos: I'm not saying I still think that way now. But all my life, I've been rejected by my parents, shunned by the Church, and viewed as a threat by the royal family. I just wanted to run away.

Sanji: But you're here with us now, right?

Zelos: Yep. And to tell you the truth, I'm glad I am. I get to see things that were deemed impossible, and I made so many memories with everyone.

Sanji: And don't you dare forget that. The others wouldn't like it if they heard that crap from you.

Zelos: I know. Still, thanks. It's nice to have someone I can relate to.

Sanji: Yeah. I know what it's like. I was beaten up and locked up almost my whole childhood till I ran.

Zelos: Seriously? Man… If only I had the guts to run like you did.

Sanji: I didn't. I had to force myself into it with what my sister and father said and did for me.

Zelos: Still, that's what lead to you working in that restaurant and meeting Luffy, right?

Sanji: Yeah. But now the past has come back with a vengeance.

Zelos: I feel for you. If my past came back to haunt me, I don't know what I'd do.

Sanji: Be glad it isn't. I'm gonna be honest...I don't even know if I'll even come back after this.

Zelos: Luffy wouldn't stand to lose you, so I know you'll come back, one way or another.

Sanji: Yeah. That's what I'm afraid of. I know he'll come after me if I just leave. And if things come to it...we might just end up fighting each other.

Zelos: Yeah… I was kind of in that scenario once with Lloyd and the others. I'm glad I didn't go through with it, but you… All I can say, is just do what you feel is the right thing to do.

Sanji: I will. This may be one of the few times we'll talk. Remember this talk.


	23. Rainbow Dash and Izuku

Rainbow: Im an Error… cant believe whatever dad has came in to me.

Izuku: Uh...an error?

Rainbow: Oh, uh.. Izuku, hey! The Error thing is something i hear about from a hero. You're a hero geek, you've ever heard…

Izuku: Rainbow...just stop. I heard you. You said this error thing was something told by your dad.

Rainbow: Oh… must've talked out loud too much. Look, from what dad told me, these Error guys are insanely OP, they can even take on gods. It turns out i'm not just a high school girl with magic super speed, im one of them.

Izuku: No you aren't!

Rainbow: Izuku…

Izuku: You think you're just some out of the ordinary girl? You aren't them! You are you! You're the best at sports...the best at races...you demolish the others at games. You're...our best friend!

Rainbow: Heh, i know that, Deku. No need to get all riled up. This error thing just got me thinking some stuff is all. I'm still me, just a little different minded after what dad told me. You've got nothing to worry about.

Izuku: You have no idea how much you mean to these guys. If you...just up and left...it would be like a huge chunk will be missing from our lives. Rainbow...I don't want you talking like your some different species. Tell me...have you told anyone else about this?

Rainbow: No...just you.

Izuku: In that case...this is our secret.

Rainbow: Yeah, and don't you worry. I don't plan on going anywhere. I've already been hurt a lot from my cockiness. If I strut out on my own, I'd probably get taken down on the spot.

Izuku: You think you're useless? I hurt myself whenever I use my quirk. I may as well room in the infirmary.

Both: Hahahahaha.


	24. Ranma and Mary

Ranma: Ha! Hiyah! Kiya!

Mary: Still hard at work i see, Ranma.

Ranma: Yeah. If I don't keep up this effort, I'll get myself left behind those guys.

Mary: One of the downsides of being in a larger group. You don't get many opportunities at fighting strong opponents, something you're all about i hear.

Ranma: I need to keep learning new fighting styles. It's hard to find opponents who use martial arts recently.

Mary: Well, you know… i'm one actually.

Ranma: You are?

Mary: During my training to slim down my legs, i came across this temple. I learned a lot of Beastman Martial Arts.

Ranma: Well duh. I know that. Wait...are you seriously asking to fight me?

Mary: Well, couldn't hurt to spar.

Ranma: Okay. But we should make this interesting. I win...you teach me Beastman Martial Arts.

Mary: Okay...but if I win...you gotta spend a girls day with me.

Ranma: What? Come on!

Mary: Hey, you're the one who fell into that spring and now live a double life as a boy and girl. Lets just say i'm taking advantage of that.

Ranma: If that's the case… then i can't afford to lose! But don't cry if you end up bruised.

Mary: Oh please, this will be nothing to Grav's heavy duty stuff. Now let's do this!


	25. Ming and Sectonia

Ming: Damn it… Even after all of that, they're still…

Sectonia: Is something wrong?

Ming: Don't give me that! You know exactly what I'm talking about here! He was right there… I thought it would be possible, but…

Sectonia: Are you still going on about that? You sound like you're out for blood.

Ming:...! Ah, so-sorry. I kinda sounded like Juvia for a moment. It's just that...while you were at the top of the Dreamstalk, I was pretty much David's moral support.

Sectonia: So that was it… It seemed I worried him more than everyone else.

Ming: I don't blame him. I mean, you were pretty much the best thing that happened to him. And I couldn't stand seeing him all depressed like that. I was moved by his philosophy of beauty. That's what made me join him. I wanted to help in any way I could…

Sectonia: And that's why I should thank you.

Ming: Huh? But I tried to kill you once! How can you forgive that so easily?

Sectonia: Because I understood why you wanted to kill me. However, if you weren't by David's side throughout the ordeal, he would've completely broken down along the way.

Ming: Oh, I get it. Whew, I can finally put all this love rival thing to rest. You… do love David, right?

Sectonia: You've been taking advice from Juvia, have you?

Ming: Of course I have. And believe me, trying to make him move on to me was more harmless than what she had planned for you.

Sectonia: Indeed. I doubt any girl giving him looks would come out unscathed if it came to that.

Ming: Point is...I love him too. But its hard if you both share the same feelings.

Sectonia: I know how that feels. Given how the whole thing played out the first time, I thought I would be incapable of genuine love. But him… He didn't care about any of that. He saw me for who I really was and spent every waking moment trying to ease me of my burden. Maybe that's why I found myself attracted to him. His philosophy was what helped me get back on my...well, feet. Honestly, I can't tell if it should be metaphorical or literal now.

Ming: We both know only one of us will claim him. So...may the best woman win. Him and his philosophy.

Sectonia: I will be looking forward to that. (She seems rather serious about that.)


	26. Tricera and Sunset Shimmer

Sunset: Tricera. There you are. I was wondering where you were.

Tricera: Where i was? It's easy to find me, i'm not that hard to spot in a crowd.

Sunset: That was funny.

Tricera: Thanks. I wanted to thank you for saving me and Koichi a while ago.

Sunset: It's no problem. We couldn't just leave you with those monsters.

Tricera: Its nice you thought of us that way. I didn't really want to be cast away again. Do you know the feeling of being… alone and different?

Sunset: Know it? It's practically been my whole life. I used to be the bad girl in school, and all i wanted was reputation and power. It wasn't until Princess Twilight and the others made me feel like i belong. What about you?

Tricera: Well… you know when Ban said i was from the Giant's Country? That's not entirely true…

Sunset: Don't bother explaining, already saw it. You were a creature called an Emotionless before Escanor beat you, but… you were resurrected as something new in the Forest of Long Lasting Life by Lucy of the Life style.

Tricera: (surprised) How did…?

Sunset: Sorry. My magic lets me read minds, kinda a thing when i need to see secrets and all. So you were reborn as a Giant like Diane. That explains why you don't really like taking those weird shrinking tablets merlin makes.

Tricera: It's funny really. Diane once told me she sometimes wished she was like a human. But...this life...I don't know how to explain it but it feels like I've lived a life similar to this before.

Sunset: I… don't really get it. Youre saying before you were this… even before you were an Emotionless, you were alive before?

Tricera: Yeah. I tried asking Merlin about it but she always changes the subject.

Sunset: That's really unusual. I better talk with Starlight and Twilight about this, we can probably dig some stuff up about the emotionless we didn't know before.

Tricera: Oh, there's no rush.

Sunset: Nonsense. You're our friend. If you need help, we'll help.

Tricera: Thank you, Sunset. I'm glad once this whole alien thing is over, we'll have a chance to call ourselves friends.

Sunset: Same here. We'll have a lot to share.


	27. Vector and Shuichi

Vector: Okay, Saihara. You know well why you're here...lessons on being a real detective.

Shuichi: I appreciate the help. All this Danganronpa stuff was really getting to me.

Vector: Now...first thing you should know. When meeting a client….ask for the money up front!

Shuichi: Wait, money? How exactly is that…

Vector: Second...you gotta make sure the money's real before interrogating related suspects.

Shuichi: The money, what? How is this related to ….

Vector: And finally...you gotta catch the perp and then ask for some remaining fees for expenses. If your good, you can get up to 1000 dollars.

Shuichi: Vector, hold on a second! How is all this related to real detective work?

Vector: Everything! After all...money is what keeps the industry up. Without it, you'll find yourself in the dark and cold and eating bug salads for every meal.

Shuichi: You're sounding just like James Flux. All he ever wanted out of Danganronpa was the money. He didn't even care for our own lives, he rewrote our memories and made us into people we aren't! Vector, i have to ask you… are you no better than he is?

Vector: Look kid. I've been very poor for a long while. I've owed several debts, many from mob bosses. If you don't got money and never pay back loans...you're gonna get yourself killed.

Shuichi. Oh, i see. That's why you told me those three things.

Vector: Look kid. Eventually, these teams will end and you'll have to get a real job. I think when that happens, we should go into business together. The Chaotix and Saihara Detective Agency.

Shuichi: I'll... think about it. But there won't come a day when we disengage.

Vector: Things don't last forever kid. But...we can make our time together last as long as we can.

Shuichi: You can count on that. Himiko, Maki, Gonta, Kirumi and I… We'll make the best of our new lives!


	28. Spade and Sectonia

Spade: ….

Sectonia: What's wrong? You seem tense.

Spade: Oh! Lady Sectonia! My apologies. I didn't see you there. I'm just concerned about my brother, ever since he recovered I noticed something change in him. I'm sure you noticed too.

Sectonia: Yes. I kind of noticed it with the others. *sigh* I just can't keep up with the hot-blooded members sometimes. Jexi, Hope, and now Ace, to name a few… Just a mere mention of the word 'fight', and they perk up like a dog for a bone. David too, I guess. Someone says 'fight', and off he goes with the others.

Spade: Well hot-blooded wouldn't be the right term for Ace, more like overprotective, sometimes he can't help it. Whenever he hears someone talk bad about his friends he tries to go teach them a lesson.

Sectonia: I guess it kind of is nice to have something to protect. That alone decides one's entire approach to combat. I admit, in the past I've...rejected such notions.

Spade: "Forget the past and live in the present." That's the creed me and my brother follow. He cares about all of us no matter what we did in the past. Including David, he cares about you. Just know that you're not alone.

Sectonia: I know. He's really helped me out a lot when it comes to overcoming my melancholic tendencies. However, it's not so easy to put the past aside. It haunts you, no matter what you do. At least, that's how I felt when I made that Dreamstalk in New World.

Spade: Yes, but that's why you now fight with David and the others. To make new memories and make a fresh start. If there comes a time when you have to face your bad side. Just know that we're here with you.

Sectonia: Thanks. That really means a lot.

Spade: Anytime. If you'd like I could teach you my elemental sword style when we have the time.

Sectonia: I would really appreciate that. It would really help a lot.

Spade: It's no problem. It'll be interesting to have the Queen of Floralia as my pupil. I look forward to it, milady.

(end)


	29. Minerva and Natsu

Natsu: Hey! Dragon Lady! I know you can hear me!

Minerva: I have a name, Natsu Dragneel. My name is Minerva, Princess of Macedon. The reason I didn't answer you the first time is because you called me "dragon lady".

Natsu: Whatever! I wanna fight. Me and your dragon and you!

Minerva: You dare challenge the Red Dragoon?! Have at you then!

Natsu: Oh yeah! Now I'm all fired up for this!

(Timeskip)

Minerva: Very impressive, Natsu. Your title as the Fire Dragon Slayer certainly isn't for show. Well done.

Natsu: You aren't too bad yourself. Course, if your dragon had fallen, you wouldn't be the first dragon I slayed.

Minerva: Maybe so, but even if my dragon did fall in battle, I would still fight on! Whether it be for my kingdom or for my friends. What about you Natsu? Do you have someone important in your life that you want to protect?

Natsu: My friends in Fairy Tail...and the Dimensional Heroes too.

Minerva: That is good. While you protect them they'll help protect you. I might even consider calling you the Flame Dragoon Slayer. You have a pure heart Natsu, never lose sight of what's right and protect the people you love, just like I do for my brother and sister.

Natsu: I will. I'm never gonna back down.

Minerva: That is good. Please don't ever forget that.


	30. Kagura and Mayumi

Kagura: Yoooo Mayumi.

Mayumi: Gah! K-Kagura?

Kagura: Yeah. Can't I say hi to one of my friends?

Mayumi: Friends? I mean… We did just meet and all.

Kagura: I know, but still you seem like a cool person.

Mayumi: Really? I-I don't consider myself such.

Kagura: Yeah, but you were pretty badass in that race.

Mayumi: Oh, that. Well, I guess that was pretty cool when you think about it.

Kagura: See? Take it from a fellow assassin like me.

Mayumi: I'm...not really an assassin. I'm an Enhanced. Though, that did explain the aura I got back there.

Kagura: Yeah. Although I'm surprised you aren't afraid of me because I'm Vampiric.

Mayumi: Well, Morrigan, one of the people I got my powers from, is a Succubus, which explains some of the demonic traits.

Kagura: True and the only traits I have is my sharp teeth and slit eyes, but it doesn't bother me either way. I can teach you how to use trick daggers like mine if you want.

Mayumi: Thanks. It would really help with my Requip Magic.

Kagura: I'm sure it will, because weapons like these can help take out a wide group of enemies. So it will definitely be useful to you. Besides using twin blades, trick daggers, and a boomerang, I can also use the skills of enemies I used a Heroic Drain on.

Mayumi: That seems really nifty.

Kagura: Don't worry. The Heroic Drain is basically when I drink an opponent's blood when they're on their last legs. I did it back on my world on undead mutants.

Mayumi: I see. Guess I won't need to worry about that.

Kagura: You don't need to. Because if Ace trusts you, me and my sister will trust you to. Heck Saaya might even teach you how to use a chainsaw and mace like hers for your requip.

Mayumi: That'll be something to look forward to.

Kagura: Good. Me and my Sister will look forward to teaching ya. "Ok!"


	31. Hope and David

Hope: Lets see, uh… no… no… (sees Monoma's request picture) definitely not. Ugh, how hard is it to pick somebody for this?!

David: Whatcha up to?

Hope: If you wanna know, I'm trying to fill out my application to the UA Student Exchange Program. I've been so busy with dealing with Diablo that i forgot to fill out my form for a student to join my team.

David: Yeah, that was pretty crazy. Honestly, I was surprised we made it out of there in one piece.

Hope: I know what you're thinking. And you're right, I've been totally procrastinating on this. But it's not too late to sign up for it. The problem is figuring out who i want. Jexi's picked out an all star cast from Half of Class 1-A. And you've got Shiozaki and Aoyama.

David: Back at the Kadic redux, you questioned why I picked Aoyama in the first place. Well, despite his showboating tendencies and flare for the dramatic… He's got a big heart. And Shiozaki… Well, with Jexi's picks, there weren't a lot of students from Class 1-A to pick from, so I took a step outside and thought about Class 1-B.

Hope: And now it's my turn. I feel like the final man to get his picks on Draft Day. Why am i the only one who is last for these things?

David: I know how you feel about that. A lot of the times in the cases back home, I'm always left to figure things out for myself.

Hope: There's plenty of students I know to choose from. The problem is I don't want to regret the decision. That's because so many of the students have their own… personalities that don't really click with me. Tetsutetsu's always so intense, and Monoma's really… um…

David: Irritating?

Hope: Yeah… so unlike you guys… I can't figure out who to pick. If only i could find at least one student who isn't as crazy as the rest of the crop. Finding that one student that fits me is enough for me.

David: Hmmm… I think I've got something that can help with that.

Hope: You really think you can help me with this? That'd be awesome, David.

David: Thanks. From time to time, Shiozaki talks about that one classmate of hers that's a cut above the rest, always trying to keep everyone in line.

Hope: Hold on, there's a Big Brother or Sister type among the Class 1-B roster? I didn't think there was any among all that taunting and intensity.

David: Believe it or not. And Shiozaki tells me she owes that student for letting her participate in the battle tournament in their place.

Hope: Wait a second… I think I know what you mean. When Todoroki flash froze the cavalry battle, a team from Class 1-B was unable to move, but still got through. They allowed Tetsutetsu and Shiozaki to move up in their place after Ojiro and Shouta withdrew. That's gotta be connected to Shiozaki's story.

David: Very much so. I think the student she's talking about is perfect for you.

Hope: Well then, I'd better sign her up. Lets see… cross referencing traits you described… ah-hah! I've got a match!

David: Knew she'd pop up. Now, just let her know where to meet up with you and you're good to go.

Hope: Hmm… how about here? This place seems like a good spot to meet up. It's a city in the Pokemon World.

David: Yeah. Perfect!

Hope: Man, i cant thank you enough, david. You're a great guy to have around. And I think this girl will be too. Think she'll be able to lend a hand with our current problem?

David: Haha. Depends on what's meant by "lending a hand".

Hope: No kidding. I'll be seeing you in Rhyme City. (Screen saying "confirm application?" appears. Clicks on "yes").

(end)


	32. Locks and Christy

Christy: Wow Locks… you have so much hair!

Locks: Oh. Thank you. Yes it's pretty good but it is a handful.

Christy: So, shouldn't you try to do something about it? I usually cut mine when it gets to long.

Locks: Sorry but mine can't be cut. It's been like this since I was born. Everytime I cut it, it just grows back twice as long in a matter of minutes.

Christy: ooh, sounds like a story! Mind telling me about your life before being a color fighter. Big bro tells me you all have the most inspiring and amazing backstories all the time.

Locks: Mine isn't that interesting. Back home, I was known for having the most beautiful hair. It always grew long and it's impossible to cut but I didn't care...till the day it came to life.

Christy: Wow! Your hair is alive?! That's so cool!

Locks: Not for me. It went wild when my parents tried to cut it. It was like a monster. But then the master passed through town and calmed it down. I was about to cut it off myself but...he told me he liked it the way it was. So he took me in and taught me the Hair Style.

Christy: That's probably the most beautiful story I've ever heard! You have Rapunzel's hair, times a billion! And you can do all sorts of things with it unlike what i saw in Tangled!

Locks: Thanks. I've gotten used to it too. This hair is mine and always will be...my number one.

Christy: You make me sound like I'm just another Orphan from Love house... Who can grow into a giant, at least. But I'm always SO happy to meet new friends, I only knew everyone in Love house, and Eric of course. But ever since I met big bro, it feels like the more people I meet, the more I see just how special everyone is treated like family. Kinda like back at the Orphanage. I guess Rain Bow is very much alike to Big Bro, David and Jexi. Don't you think?

Locks: Yes. All of them are kind souls who take in others. I got that impression from most of them the first time I saw them.

Christy: Yeah. I just wish Skyler would get more used to Big Bro more. But, if you and the other Freedom Seekers like him and the others, that's fine with me.


	33. Ace and Luna

Ace:...I hope we can find a way to help Luna, but how?

Luna: Were you talking about me?

Ace: Oh, Lady Luna, sorry I was talking about my Digimon Partner, Luna.

Luna: Well maybe use her full name next time. There are two girls named Luna here.

Ace: Right, my bad. So what's up, Is everything alright?

Luna: I was just enjoying the moonlight. I always come out during the night to look upon it.

Ace: Yes, it's quite beautiful. You know, this is probably the first time I've talked to you when Solana isn't around. I'm not saying it as a bad thing.

Luna: My sister and I are very close. We just don't like being separated for a long time.

Ace: I feel the same in a way. When Spade disappeared, I was all alone until I met my teammates and everyone else here. It's like a big family, don't you agree?

Luna: Yes. Though to me and Solana...what matters to the two of us is true bloodlines. Though if there would be an exception...it would be the master.

Ace: Maybe so, but don't forget you have Skyler and the rest of the Freedom Seekers with you. Even if you're not related by blood, you always look out for one another. Like with me and the rest of Spirit Force.

Luna: That's kind of you but it's different for me and Solana.

Ace: I suppose you're right. But we're still comrades until the Titans are stopped, right?

Luna: Indeed. In fact...do you want my help with Lunamon?

Ace: If it's alright with you, Lady Luna, of course. We'll be able to help her regain the ability to digivolve at least.

Luna: I think I might be able to get her to full power...to reattain her true form. My Lunar Style allows me to channel the power of the moon into my body.

Ace: It might work. I'll be counting on you, Lady Luna.

Luna: Though in order for this to work, we'll need to do it during the night of a full moon. That will be our best chance.

Ace: Right, I think there'll be a full moon tonight, but I'm not sure.

Luna: No...the moon isn't completely full. Looking at it...one should appear within 2 days.

Ace: Right, for right now we should help X and the others stop the Rebellion Army till then. Wait, you can tell the moons position from here?

Luna: Yes. Solana's and my style depend on the sun and moon. But there's another secret. They can also depend on their position in the sky. My power becomes almost god like during the night of a full moon just as Solana's is during noon on a sunny day.

Ace: Incredible. So to recap, you become stronger during the full moon and Solana becomes stronger when the skies are clear, correct?

Luna: Yes. It's a secret only the color fighters know. No one else outside knows except you.

Ace: But why share it with me?

Luna: Because you are trying to help a moon goddess. I would do anything to support another like me.

Ace: Thank you Lady Luna, Lunamon is one of the people most important to me. I'm very grateful for your help. Even if she regains her full power, she's still my partner.

Luna: Maybe she will feel the same. One can never know what the other thinks.

Ace: Right.

(end)


	34. Maki and Phantom

Maki: I didn't think it would be possible, but…

Phantom: What troubles you, Maki?

Maki: Ah, Phantom. I was just thinking about our revived friends.

Phantom: I see. Despite being a fellow assassin, you care about them just as much as Shuichi and the others, correct?

Maki: Very much so. We thought that there was no way, but… They were brought back to life.

Phantom: Thanks to the one known as Linc, since his chains were able to protect their souls from harm.

Maki: Not surprised you'd know about that. Being a robot from the future, you'd have a file on that.

Phantom: Technically, I may have robotic like armor, I still act human. (Takes mask off to show short spiked up purple hair). Just like my brothers and sister.

Maki: The four of you are very unique in that sense.

Phantom: Yes. Each of us were designed based on each of Master X's environmental capabilities. I am based on his capabilities of stealth.

Maki: I see. I can relate...even though I'm not a real assassin.

Phantom: Real or not. You show excellent traits as an assassin who protects the people you care about. Give light to your friends and death to those who seek to disrupt the peace. That is the creed I follow.

Maki: Hmm… Maybe I should follow something like that.

Phantom: I will also teach you how to use my abilities and weapons if you accept.

Maki: That would be nice. Thanks.

Phantom: It is no problem, Maki Harukawa. We are comrades in arms.

(end)


	35. Hope and Sectonia

(Takes place between Megaman X Command Mission and Star Allies)

Hope: Were approaching Popstar now, Sectonia. I… hope you're not feeling nervous about going back at all.

Sectonia: A little. I didn't exactly leave a good impression, if you recall.

Hope: If you think about it, I didn't really either. I mean, i had Lunala blast you into oblivion. Guess we both have a rocky start to this relationship we have now.

Sectonia: True, but here I am, working with you as if it never happened.

Hope: Speaking of which, I've thought back to all the times a villain in our lives was redeemed. There's you, Sunset, and Starlight for starters. But here's the question bugging me. Do you feel like there's a connection to Popstar, and the whole redemption thing?

Sectonia: Maybe. I haven't really given it much thought.

Hope: Oh come on, you know for certain that if it wasn't for the Dimension Mirror, you wouldn't be here as one of us. After that, it was a long journey just to get where you are today, and look at you now.

Sectonia: And I barely regret any of that. Though, not a lot of people see that.

Hope: I just kinda wish there were others that could go the same path as the one we made for you. Who knows? Maybe there will be someone on Popstar. Just know that whatever happens, I'm sure we'll help you through it. Oh, and David too.

Sectonia: Thanks. And know that I will do what I can to protect Popstar. Well, with the Dreamstalk still there...it's basically my home now. It's natural to want to protect your home, right?

Hope: It sure is. So, let's go do it together.


	36. Connor and Skyler

(Takes place after the events of Chapter 9 of MegaMan X Command Mission)

Connor: Owww… oh, my achin everything. Thank god I didn't die again. (Looks around) huh? I'm on the Heaven's gate?

Skyler: You were brought here after your rude behavior.

Connor: Oh, hey Skyler. Look, about earlier… I didn't mean to offend you or any of your attacks back there. (Crushed by wind)

Skyler: Offense? You were ordering me. I am not some peon.

Connor: And… you're… no… slave or… prisoner of any Kingdom! (Skyler sighs as the winds are released, gasps for air.) Oh god… couldn't breathe. I'm sorry i brought that up. And before you ask… yes, i know about what you went through. The Whole thing with Avia, and them… man, i didn't mean anything by that.

Skyler: I've been through a lot. I cannot stand men like you and Hope who think they can order women around.

Connor: I can obviously tell. (Tips hat.) You don't wanna be ordered by anyone. You wanna be free. You wanna fly. But that one day… Avia grounded you, right? (crushed by wind once more)

Skyler: I prefer you stop talking about those days and just leave me be.

Connor: Is that all you want? To just be alone? What about your team, the Freedom Seekers? They look up to you, respect you. They want to usher in freedom and help those in need as much as you do. When I'm with Volta, Bets, Marshadow, Brandish… my team, we all work for the goals we want together. It's the same with everyone in the Hero Alliance.

Skyler: Do not get me wrong. The others are fine. It's just you and Hope I hate.

Connor: Because you think we order other women around. I don't do that, and Hope certainly doesn't do that either. Besides…. I've got someone I want to protect. And-(Crushed with wind again)

Skyler: Just...drop it. You and I will not get along. End of story. (leaves room)

Connor: Jeez… i sure know how to put my boot in my mouth. But it's for the best, if she just wants to fly free.


	37. Carrot and Stoj

Carrot: (Looks out over the bow of the ship with a sad look) Pedro…

Stoj: Carrot?

Carrot: Oh...hey Stoj.

Stoj: You thinking about Pedro? I'm sure he's watching over you now. Don't forget we're still here.

Carrot: He was always there for me. He taught me how to fight...he was like a big brother to me. And now...he's just...gone.

Stoj: He sacrificed himself so you could live on, live for his sake and our friends. (Holds out a piece of cake) Here. Sweets always cheer me up.

Carrot: Thanks (takes the cake and eats it)

Stoj: Just don't forget were all here with you. We're friends after all. (Flies out of the room)

Carrot: Pedro...I'm going to live on...for both of us.

(end)


	38. David and Dark Metaknight

David:...Damn it. Why is it that I keep roping people into my problems? Now I'm forming an alliance with Dark Meta Knight as I take on Big Mom and the Titans? Give me a break…

D.M.K: Are you referring to me?

David: I didn't think you'd overhear me. Not that I minded.

D.M.K: You have a right to think of me whatever you wish but I still plan to be a man of my word once all of this is over.

David: That may change in time. After all, you're not the first enemy I've teamed up with.

D.M.K: I know. You have mentioned it several times. Keep in mind, what you think of me matters not. All I am concerned with is rescuing Symonne.

David: I feel that. If it was one of my comrades, I'd want to save them too. When Peko was captured, Mukuro and Ramona risked life and limb to save her. Though, thinking back on it, I think that's what got us that grudge against those guys.

D.M.K: Yes. Though it was Symonne and my rage that got us in that mess. If only we had run when Symonne said to, then maybe this wouldn't have happened. Should have known better than to try and conquer an emperor.

David: To be honest, I'm still not sure if we have the manpower to stand against them. But that's never stopped us before, so I don't see why it should now.

D.M.K: Then don't focus on beating them all. Instead...focus on escaping alive.

David: Especially against Katakuri. I'll do what I can to avoid him, but I don't think it's gonna be easy.

D.M.K: I agree. He dodged every move I made like he saw it coming before it happened. He even morphed his body to avoid my cuts. I doubt anyone can beat him.

David: I remember using something that helped defeat Infinite, but I doubt it would work the same way. Still, if his body is compressed of Mochi, it makes me wonder…

D.M.K: I remember...mochi tends to become soggy when in contact with water.

David: Is that so? I might have something for that, but it's too early to say. After all, we don't even know if he was using his full power all those times he fought.

D.M.K: That is true. I suppose only time will tell. Until then, we shall keep at the ready.

David: Right. We still have a lot to do before then, anyway.

D.M.K: Yes, until then...we'll try our best not to kill one another.

David: Got it. (It makes me think… That was some sage advice he had given me. Maybe he's not all that different from the original as I thought. It makes me wonder. Is destroying that mirror...really the right thing to do?)


End file.
